


BrantSteele's Hunger Games: Full House

by TheConsultingPanda



Series: The Reaping [4]
Category: Full House (US), Hunger Games Simulator - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, BrantSteele, Hunger Games, Hunger Games Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingPanda/pseuds/TheConsultingPanda
Summary: It's for another Brant Steele's Hunger GamesFull House edition!!Watch as characters from Full House compete head-to-head in the hunger games! Comment you think will be the victor and may the odds be ever in your favor!





	1. The Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Nick Katsoplois is Jesse's father, not to be confused with Nicky Katsoplois, Jesse's son.

* * *

 

**District One: **

Danny Tanner & Joey Gladstone

 

** District Two: **

Jesse Katsopolis & Rebecca Katsopolis

 

** District Three:  **

D.J. Tanner & Steve Hale

 

** District Four:  **

Stephanie Tanner & Michelle Tanner

 

** District Five: **

Kimmy Gibbler & Comet

 

** District Six: **

Nicky & Alex Katsopolis

 

** District Steven: **

Vicky Larson & Gia Mahan

 

** District Eight: **

Teddy & Denise Frazer

 

** District Nine: **

Nick Katsopolis & Irene Katsopolis

 

** District Ten: **

Mindy Gladstone & Colonel Gladstone

 

** District Eleven: **

Harry Takayama & Viper

 

** District Twelve: **

Kathy Santoni & Wendy Tanner


	2. The Bloodbath

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
**Harry Takayama**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Viper**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Wendy Tanner**  grabs a backpack and retreats.  
  
**Stephanie Tanner** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Irene Katsopolis**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Vicky Larson**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  
**Jesse Katsopolis**  spears  **Michelle Tanner**  in the abdomen.

  
**Nick Katsopolis**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  
**Joey Gladstone**  and  **DJ Tanner**  fight for a bag.  **Joey Gladstone**  gives up and retreats.

  
  
**Colonel Gladstone**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  
**Steve Hale**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  
**Kimmy Gibbler**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  
**Nicky**  grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.

  
  
**Danny Tanner**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  
**Comet**  takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

  
  
**Alex**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  
**Kathy Santoni**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  
**Rebecca Katsopolis**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  
**Mindy Gladstone**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  
**Denise Frazer**  takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

  
  
**Gia Mahan**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  
**Teddy**  runs away from the Cornucopia.


	3. Day #1

**Steve Hale**  questions his sanity.

  
  
**Comet**  tries to spear fish with a trident.

  
  
**Stephanie Tanner** practices her archery.

  
  
**Colonel Gladstone**  tries to spear fish with a trident.

  
  
**Wendy Tanner**  tries to spear fish with a trident.

  
  
**DJ Tanner**  begs for  **Mindy Gladstone**  to kill her. She refuses, keeping  **DJ Tanner**  alive.

  
**Denise Frazer**  tries to spear fish with a trident.

  
  
**Nicky**  and  **Kimmy Gibbler**  split up to search for resources.

  
**Gia Mahan**  injures herself.

  
  
**Joey Gladstone**  travels to higher ground.

  
  
**Kathy Santoni**  collects fruit from a tree.

  
  
**Alex**  tries to sleep through the entire day.

  
**Vicky Larson** ,  **Teddy** , and  **Harry Takayama**  hunt for other tributes.

  
  
**Nick Katsopolis**  forces  **Viper**  to kill  **Jesse Katsopolis**  or  **Irene Katsopolis**. He decides to kill  **Jesse Katsopolis**.

  
  
**Danny Tanner**  bashes  **Rebecca Katsopolis** 's head against a rock several times.

* * *

 

 

 

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 

 

 

**Michelle Tanner**  
---  
District 4  
---  
  
 

**Jesse Katsopolis**  
---  
District 2  
---  
  
 

**Rebecca Katsopolis**  
---  
District 2  
---


	4. Night #1

**Denise Frazer** , **Colonel Gladstone** , **DJ Tanner** , and **Nick Katsopolis** sleep in shifts.

  
  
 **Stephanie Tanner** passes out from exhaustion.

  
  
 **Danny Tanner** and **Viper** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

  
  
 **Kathy Santoni** looks at the night sky.

  
  
 **Alex** defeats **Kimmy Gibbler** in a fight, but spares her life.

  
  
 **Comet** , **Harry Takayama** , and **Teddy** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

  
  
 **Steve Hale** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

  
  
 **Joey Gladstone** and **Nicky** tell stories about themselves to each other.

  
  
 **Irene Katsopolis** dies from hunger.

  
  
 **Wendy Tanner** sees a fire, but stays hidden.

  
  
 **Mindy Gladstone** is awoken by nightmares.

  
  
 **Gia Mahan** and **Vicky Larson** sleep in shifts.


	5. Day #2

**Vicky Larson** discovers a cave.

  
  
 **Denise Frazer** tries to spear fish with a trident.

  
  
 **Teddy** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

  
  
 **Wendy Tanner** and **Joey Gladstone** split up to search for resources.

  
 **Gia Mahan** picks flowers.

  
  
 **Kathy Santoni** picks flowers.

  
  
 **Steve Hale** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

  
  
 **Alex** shoots a poisonous blow dart into **Nicky** 's neck, slowly killing him.

  
  
 **Danny Tanner** begs for **DJ Tanner** to kill him. She refuses, keeping **Danny Tanner** alive.

  
  
 **Kimmy Gibbler** dies from hypothermia.

  
  
 **Harry Takayama** and **Colonel Gladstone** hunt for other tributes.

  
  
 **Mindy Gladstone** attempts to climb a tree, but falls on **Stephanie Tanner** , killing them both.

  
  
 **Viper** collects fruit from a tree.

  
  
 **Comet** runs away from **Nick Katsopolis**.

 

* * *

 

 

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Irene Katsopolis**  
---  
District 9  
---  
  
 

**Nicky**  
---  
District 6  
---  
  
 

**Kimmy Gibbler**  
---  
District 5  
---  
  
 

**Mindy Gladstone**  
---  
District 10  
---  
  
 

**Stephanie Tanner**  
---  
District 4  
---


	6. Night #2

**Kathy Santoni** and **Danny Tanner** tell stories about themselves to each other.

  
  
 **Vicky Larson** accidentally detonates a landmine while trying to arm it.

  
  
 **Wendy Tanner** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

  
  
 **Harry Takayama** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

  
  
 **Gia Mahan** , **Joey Gladstone** , **Alex** , and **Comet** sleep in shifts.

  
  
 **DJ Tanner** destroys **Colonel Gladstone** 's supplies while he is asleep.

  
  
 **Steve Hale** and **Teddy** talk about the tributes still alive.

  
 **Viper** begs for **Nick Katsopolis** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Viper** alive.

  
  
 **Denise Frazer** cooks her food before putting her fire out.


	7. Day #3

**Kathy Santoni** defeats **Comet** in a fight, but spares his life.

  
  
 **Steve Hale** stalks **Teddy**.

  
  
 **Danny Tanner** searches for firewood.

  
  
 **Colonel Gladstone** steals from **Joey Gladstone** while he isn't looking.

  
  
 **Denise Frazer** severely slices **Harry Takayama** with a sword.

  
  
 **Nick Katsopolis** discovers a river.

  
  
 **Viper** tries to spear fish with a trident.

  
  
 **Wendy Tanner** , **DJ Tanner** , and **Gia Mahan** get into a fight. **DJ Tanner** triumphantly kills them both.

  
  
 **Alex** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 

* * *

 

 

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Vicky Larson**  
---  
District 7  
---  
  
 

**Harry Takayama**  
---  
District 11  
---  
  
 

**Wendy Tanner**  
---  
District 12  
---  
  
 

**Gia Mahan**  
---  
District 7  
---


	8. NIght #3

**Comet** and **DJ Tanner** huddle for warmth.

  
  
 **Nick Katsopolis** cries himself to sleep.

  
  
 **Viper** looks at the night sky.

  
  
 **Danny Tanner** tries to sing himself to sleep.

  
  
 **Teddy** sees a fire, but stays hidden.

  
  
 **Joey Gladstone** climbs a tree to rest.

 

  
 **Kathy Santoni** questions his sanity.

  
  
 **Steve Hale** and **Colonel Gladstone** sleep in shifts.

  
  
 **Alex** shoots an arrow into **Denise Frazer** 's head.


	9. Day #4

**Colonel Gladstone** chases **Kathy Santoni**.

  
  
 **Comet** and **Steve Hale** track down and kill **Alex**.

  
  
 **Danny Tanner** fishes.

  
  
 **DJ Tanner** practices her archery.

  
  
 **Joey Gladstone** accidently steps on a landmine.

  
  
 **Teddy** tends to **Nick Katsopolis** ' wounds.

  
  
 **Viper** makes a slingshot.

 

* * *

 

 

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Denise Frazer**  
---  
District 8  
---  
  
 

**Alex**  
---  
District 6  
---  
  
 

**Joey Gladstone**  
---  
District 1  
---  
  
 


	10. NIght #4

**DJ Tanner** passes out from exhaustion.

  
  
 **Teddy** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

  
  
 **Comet** fends **Steve Hale** , **Nick Katsopolis** , and **Colonel Gladstone** away from his fire.

  
  
 **Danny Tanner** tends to **Kathy Santoni** 's wounds.

  
  
 **Viper** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.


	11. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

**Viper** , **Teddy** , **Kathy Santoni** , and **DJ Tanner** team up to grab food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs.

  
  
 **Colonel Gladstone** decides not to go to The Feast.

  
  
 **Steve Hale** decides not to go to The Feast.

  
  
 **Danny Tanner** decides not to go to The Feast.

  
  
 **Nick Katsopolis** spears **Comet** in the abdomen.


	12. Day #5

**Teddy** goes hunting.

  
  
 **Viper** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

  
  
 **Steve Hale** forces **Colonel Gladstone** to kill **DJ Tanner** or **Kathy Santoni**. He refuses to kill, so **Steve Hale** kills him instead.

  
  
 **Nick Katsopolis** diverts **Danny Tanner** 's attention and runs away.

 

* * *

 

 

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Comet**  
---  
District 5  
---  
  
 

**Colonel Gladstone**  
---  
District 10  
---


	13. Night #5

**Danny Tanner** , **Teddy** , and **Kathy Santoni** get into a fight. **Teddy** triumphantly kills them both.

  
  
 **Viper** kills **Nick Katsopolis** with a hatchet.

  
  
 **Steve Hale** sets up camp for the night.

  
  
 **DJ Tanner** climbs a tree to rest.


	14. Day #6

**Steve Hale** searches for a water source.

  
  
 **Viper** dies from hypothermia.

  
  
 **DJ Tanner** discovers a river.

  
  
 **Teddy** searches for a water source.

 

* * *

 

 

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Danny Tanner**  
---  
District 1  
---  
  
 

**Kathy Santoni**  
---  
District 12  
---  
  
 

**Nick Katsopolis**  
---  
District 9  
---  
  
 

**Viper**  
---  
District 11  
---


	15. Night #6

**Teddy** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
 **DJ Tanner** catches **Steve Hale** off guard and kills him.


	16. Day #7

**Teddy** strangles **DJ Tanner** with a rope.

 

* * *

 

 

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Steve Hale**  
---  
District 3  
---  
  
 

**DJ Tanner**  
---  
District 3  
---  
  
 


	17. The Winner

* * *

The winner is **Teddy** from District 8!

* * *

 


	18. Placements

Teddy  
Winner  
District 8  
3 Kills |  **DJ Tanner**  
2nd Place  
District 3  
3 Kills |  **Steve Hale**  
3rd Place  
District 3  
2 Kills |  **Viper**  
4th Place  
District 11  
2 Kills |  **Nick Katsopolis**  
5th Place  
District 9  
1 Kill |  **Kathy Santoni**  
6th Place  
District 12  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

**Danny Tanner**  
3rd Place  
District 1  
1 Kill |  **Colonel Gladstone**  
3rd Place  
District 10 |  **Comet**  
4th Place  
District 5  
1 Kill |  **Joey Gladstone**  
5th Place  
District 1 |  **Alex**  
6th Place  
District 6  
2 Kills |  **Denise Frazer**  
3rd Place  
District 8  
1 Kill  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

**Gia Mahan**  
3rd Place  
District 7 |  **Wendy Tanner**  
3rd Place  
District 12 |  **Harry Takayama**  
4th Place  
District 11 |  **Vicky Larson**  
5th Place  
District 7 |  **Stephanie Tanner**  
6th Place  
District 4 |  **Mindy Gladstone**  
3rd Place  
District 10  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

**Kimmy Gibbler**  
3rd Place  
District 5 |  **Nicky**  
3rd Place  
District 6 |  **Irene Katsopolis**  
4th Place  
District 9 |  **Rebecca Katsopolis**  
5th Place  
District 2 |  **Jesse Katsopolis**  
6th Place  
District 2  
1 Kill |  **Michelle Tanner**  
3rd Place  
District 4  
---|---|---|---|---|---


	19. Summary

**The Bloodbath**  
**Jesse Katsopolis** spears **Michelle Tanner** in the abdomen.

* * *

  
  
**Day 1**  
**Nick Katsopolis** forces **Viper** to kill **Jesse Katsopolis** or **Irene Katsopolis**. He decides to kill **Jesse Katsopolis**.  
**Danny Tanner** bashes **Rebecca Katsopolis** ' head against a rock several times.

* * *

  
  
**Night 1**  
**Irene Katsopolis** dies from hunger.

* * *

  
  
**Day 2**  
**Alex** shoots a poisonous blow dart into **Nicky** 's neck, slowly killing him.  
**Kimmy Gibbler** dies from hypothermia.  
**Mindy Gladstone** attempts to climb a tree, but falls on **Stephanie Tanner** , killing them both.

* * *

  
  
**Night 2**  
**Vicky Larson** accidentally detonates a landmine while trying to arm it.

* * *

  
  
**Day 3**  
**Denise Frazer** severely slices **Harry Takayama** with a sword.  
**Wendy Tanner** , **DJ Tanner** , and **Gia Mahan** get into a fight. **DJ Tanner** triumphantly kills them both.

* * *

  
  
**Night 3**  
**Alex** shoots an arrow into **Denise Frazer** 's head.

* * *

  
  
**Day 4**  
**Comet** and **Steve Hale** track down and kill **Alex**.  
**Joey Gladstone** accidently steps on a landmine.

* * *

  
  
**Night 4**  
No deaths occurred.

* * *

  
  
**The Feast**  
**Nick Katsopolis** spears **Comet** in the abdomen.

* * *

  
  
**Day 5**  
**Steve Hale** forces **Colonel Gladstone** to kill **DJ Tanner** or **Kathy Santoni**. He refuses to kill, so **Steve Hale** kills him instead.

* * *

  
  
**Night 5**  
**Danny Tanner** , **Teddy** , and **Kathy Santoni** get into a fight. **Teddy** triumphantly kills them both.  
**Viper** kills **Nick Katsopolis** with a hatchet.

* * *

  
  
**Day 6**  
**Viper** dies from hypothermia.

* * *

  
  
**Night 6**  
**DJ Tanner** catches **Steve Hale** off guard and kills him.

* * *

  
  
**Day 7**  
**Teddy** strangles **DJ Tanner** with a rope.  
The winner is **Teddy** from District 8!

* * *

 


	20. Statistics

**Placements**  
  
1\. Teddy  
2\. DJ Tanner  
3\. Steve Hale  
4\. Viper  
5\. Nick Katsopolis  
6\. Kathy Santoni  
7\. Danny Tanner  
8\. Colonel Gladstone  
9\. Comet  
10\. Joey Gladstone  
11\. Alex  
12\. Denise Frazer  
13\. Gia Mahan  
14\. Wendy Tanner  
15\. Harry Takayama  
16\. Vicky Larson  
17\. Stephanie Tanner   
18\. Mindy Gladstone  
19\. Kimmy Gibbler  
20\. Nicky  
21\. Irene Katsopolis  
22\. Rebecca Katsopolis  
23\. Jesse Katsopolis  
24\. Michelle Tanner  
---  
  
**District Placements**  
  
1\. District 8  
2\. District 3  
3\. District 11  
4\. District 9  
5\. District 12  
6\. District 1  
7\. District 10  
8\. District 5  
9\. District 6  
10\. District 7  
11\. District 4  
12\. District 2

 **Kills**  
  
3: DJ Tanner  
3: Teddy  
2: Viper  
2: Steve Hale  
2: Alex  
1: Danny Tanner  
1: Jesse Katsopolis  
1: Nick Katsopolis  
1: Denise Frazer  
1: Comet


End file.
